


Last Kiss: Kaylee and Inara

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, last kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34





	Last Kiss: Kaylee and Inara

Inara means to be professional, to keep some distance between them, but Kaylee rattles her like nothing has since she was a novice tripping over the hem of her robes on the temple steps. Kaylee never expects anything more than exactly what Inara is willing to give her and Inara's not used to that. Kaylee kisses slow and lazy, her sweet mouth gently opening up to Inara's, both hands unpinning the mathematical arrangement of Inara's curls. When Inara realizes that she wants to give Kaylee all the things she's not asking for, Inara thinks, "This time will be the last."


End file.
